


Phantasm

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her nightmares, he's never exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Chosen with a very minor spoiler from the Season Eight comics (so minor that if you blink, you might miss it), and in between Seasons Three and Four of Supernatural.

**Title:** Phantasm

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _belongs to Eric Kripke and company, while _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Whedon and company.

**Prompts:** spn_random – table #1, prompt #1 (embrace)

 

She’s always had vivid dreams, even before she was Chosen and dreamt the shared dreams of a hundred girls that came before her. Now isn’t any different, she still dreams the most vivid dreams. In them, he’s still alive and warm and human. In those dreams, he embraces her and they make up for every single moment of lost time between them.

 

It’s the other dreams that scare her the most. The nightmares that come after a night of slaying that’s been particularly hard on her or when she’s had to clean up another mess made by Robin’s Slayers. And the nightmares are as vivid as the other dreams.

 

In her nightmares, he’s never exactly the same. In one, he was whole and alive, until he was ripping her throat out with razor sharp fangs. In another, he was a demon who killed everyone she had ever killed about in front of her. Sometimes it seems to her that the nightmares outweigh the sweet dreams where he embraces and kisses her and makes her ache for him when she wakes up.

 

The worse nightmare of them all is the one where it starts like the pleasant dreams. She’s in a meadow full of flowers with the sun making her feel warm and drowsy. He enters the meadow and she runs to him, allowing herself to be caught up in his arms. She closes her eyes as their lips meet in a chaste kiss. She shivers when the sun is quickly clouded over and when she opens her eyes; she sees in front of her a rotting corpse. She always tries to push him away but he’s too strong for her, even in a horrible state of decay. His voice is hoarse and grating on her when he begs her for a kiss. Yet despite her horror, she finds that she can’t refuse him and she chokes on the scent of rotting meat when he pushes her tongue in her mouth.

 

She’ll awake covered in a cold sweat before she makes a mad dash for the bathroom where she vomits. The cloying taste of decay still in her mouth, even after she brushes her teeth twice and rinses her mouth out with mouthwash about six or seven times. When she thinks that she’s banished her terror, she’ll shakily make her way to her bedroom, certain that she’ll see him sitting on her bed in a decomposing state as he waits for her to save him.

**END**


End file.
